


We crossed the line and it was on.

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Lesbian [13]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nia gets a chance to take her lover from behind.





	We crossed the line and it was on.

Passion that was followed up on was rare with Bethan, at least Nia had always thought so, but the more that they spent time with one another, sharing in pleasure, the more confident the girl got. This time Nia was greeted with the strap-on placed on the kitchen table, the girl’s note reading simply ‘Come get me’.

The girl, she found, was already naked, seemingly sleeping, although she roused easily when Nia moved to kiss her, drawing a sleepy noise from the girl, her eyes flickering open to look Nia over, a lazy smile covering her lips when she saw the strap-on around Nia’s hips, licking her lips slightly even as she moved into position, offering her back, needing to be taken from behind, mewling softly when Nia moved to check how ready she was. She was soaking, needing this release.

“Beth...”

The word was murmured, tenderness for the girl showing even as she moved to grip the girl’s hips, holding her in place even as she moved to slowly, so slowly, ease the strap-on into her wife, her delicate but strong, wife. 

“I love you...”

“I love you too Nee...”

Nia smiled, moving to gently kiss a trail down her lover’s spine even as she set her pace, now no longer holding the girl still and enjoying each arch and thrust that the girl gave. She had smiled when Bethan’s teeth closed over the end of a pillow, a raw scream leaving the girl even as she came undone.


End file.
